


Two Plus One Equals Fun

by Shatterpath



Series: Once Upon an Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma proposes a new twist in her relationship with Regina, it leaves them both intrigued enough to approach Ruby. Enter a whole lot of nerves, wine and fooling around!</p><p>(Chapter 3 is currently incomplete. Stay tuned!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

++ Ruby's POV ++

It's been a long week.

Understatement of the year.

More accurately, it's been a long six and a half days of scorching fantasies and avoiding Granny's eye or flushing crimson enough to garner questions-- god only knows what her sense of smell has picked up-- of truly horrible sleep and even my appetite has been completely hosed by the date circled on my mental calendar.

Frankly, I don't know if I'm dizzy with anticipation, hunger or sleep deprivation. 

But it's too damn late now, as I've walked the couple blocks to the Mills' house and my raised fist hesitates for a moment before rapping on the door. Long moments pass while I wait in the cold, my mind running in panicked circles and I fight running off like a complete coward with my tail between my legs.

As I've quite literally done just that, my huff of dry amusement is cut short by the door yawning open to reveal a clearly nervous Emma. Oh, she's trying to hide it, but that grin is bordering on rictus and the mossy green eyes she inherited from her mother won't settle. 

"Come in," she says in a calm voice that belies her eyes and the formality would freak me out under less weird circumstances. So I do as I'm told, mumbling something incoherent even to my own ears and stand rigidly in the entryway, unable to so much as look at my pal.

"May I offer you a drink, Miss Lucas?"

The smoky, regal calm in Regina's voice is a thread of flashback to a time when things weren't so good, when that tone would have been a deadly threat. This time, it feels like a haven and I gravitate to its power. The glass of red wine she offers doesn't hurt either.

Unable to meet any eyes yet, I take an undignified swig from the glass and manage to avoid choking. It's rich and complicated and strong enough to make my teeth hurt. Bliss. 

"Thank you," I whisper hoarsely and stand there with eyes closed for a long moment to let brain and body settle a bit.

"Miss Lucas?" Emma teases affectionately, her voice moving in the darkness behind my eyelids. "Really, Gina?"

I can almost see that haughty, sour look on Regina's face and it makes me smile. They're such a great couple, strong where the other is weak, so different and yet so complimentary. With a small, huffy sound that makes me fight a chuckle, I hear those killer heels click away and open my eyes to add the attractive visual.

"Dinner will be ready momentarily."

"The hostess voice," Emma smirks next to me. "I'm in trouble now."

"Funny, you don't seem apologetic," I can't help but sass and that smirk takes on a naughty edge.

"Are you shitting me? We've turned trouble into a good thing."

Something about the way Emma says that, combined with her expression, makes me swallow hard and take another strong sip of the fine wine. Then I remember why I'm here and get flustered all over again. 

An hour later, things are still stalled out in that jarring combo of sexy and awkward.

Emma's tried, but it seems I'm a shier wolf than I would have guessed and Regina still looks wound up painfully tight, despite her cheeks pink with wine and nerves. It took a bit to see through the cold, regal armor, but I took my cue from Em and I'm seeing how it's only skin deep, a suit of invisible armor to protect the vulnerable woman within. But it's cracking, the inky brown eyes wandering, even as my own nerves settle down with good food, a couple glasses of wine and animal instincts that are finally breaking through my shyness. 

The two of them cuddling isn't hurting either, even if it me feel sorta like the third wheel. But I'm good with watching them too, enjoying how easy they are with each other in private, their sharp edges blurring away to leave them just two very different women who found love. It's sweet and refreshing and hot as hell, Regina leaning back against Emma's stronger frame, her body language becoming loose and open. She's such a different person that it's really hard to remember who she once was. The same is true for Emma, though to a lesser extent than the former Evil Queen.

They fit so well, in fact, that this beta wolf doesn't see where she might fit in.

"Hey."

Emma's voice suddenly raised above that loving murmur jerks my attention from my sudden melancholy.

"Are you backing out?"

It could sound confrontational if she hadn't said it so gently. 

"No," I murmur, because as nerve-wracking as this is, walking away would be a regret I couldn't accept. With a last sip of the wine, I set the glass down and scoot closer to where Regina has lazed back, tracing a single finger up her shin and over her knee. The small sound she makes is low and animalistic, encouraging me and scaring away some of the nervousness. Can't feel too self-conscious if the lady likes it, right? I'm not surprised that she's the middle of this, since Emma and I are pals and that's a whole different level of weird.

"See, I knew she'd have your number," Emma murmurs and I glance up from under my brows to watch her tilt Regina's head and kiss her. "Give you some loving attention, hmmm?"

That's it, Rubes, I encourage myself, let the carnal take over. You're good unless someone says no and then you'll still have the memories, right?

Be it genetics or magic or just plain dumb luck, Regina is nearly flawless, with silky skin and a traffic-stopping figure well proportioned to her small frame. Emboldened by the soft, girlish noises I don't think are just from Emma's teasing her, I flatten my hand to her thigh, absorbing her warmth and reverse my initial caress, feeling over her knee and calf. 

When I glance up, I'm caught by their intense stares. Some blasé corner of my brain registers that their expressions are raw, a physical reaction to this new interaction. But mostly, I can't help but respond with raw instinct to them, feeling flushed and horny. Something must shift in my own expression, because Emma's mouth curls in a naughty, feline grin and Regina's face goes stark and curious, conflicting with her still jangled nerves.

But she reaches for me anyway, the elegant hand pausing a moment before she steels herself and strokes over my dark hair, tracing my ear beneath the strands. A little tug, fingertips curled around the back of the cartilage, and I shift forward. Regina's mouth tastes complicated, of lipstick and the meal we all shared and nervous, hot breath, but I am behind the armor now. There is no threat here in this intimate place, no hint of the terror she once was, just a nervous, heated woman.

By the time I lean back to catch my breath, all sorts of ideas are running through my head. Watching Regina lick her wet lips nearly makes me lunge back in, but Emma's voice distracts us both.

"Well?"

The conversational question could be out of place or even jarring, were the smoky interest not obvious in the familiar voice.

"I..." Regina's attempt at speech falters and she delicately clears her throat, making me grin, well, wolfishly. "You're very good at that."

"Inspired," is the only thing I seem to be able to pry out of my muddied brain matter, both curious and terrified of the third party currently staring me down. Now, I've never been one of Regina's minions, so my connection to her has always been a three degrees of separation kinda thing. Not so with blonde and badass. Emma has been friend, confidante and even boss, making our dynamic sorta... well, I don't know that weird is the right word. Charged maybe? And with Emma, I have something to lose here, a friendship that could go awry if this evening goes sideways. 

When Emma splutters with laughter suddenly, it's not at all what I expect and the blast of hurt takes me by surprise.

"No!" Emma barks and I'm shocked by a strong arm suddenly looping around my neck to jerk me into their combined body heat. "Shit, Rubes, I'm sorry. I totally am not laughing at you. God I'm a clod sometimes. I'm nervous and your face said the same thing and... and I'm really sorry."

"Idiot," Regina sighs with a bizarre combination of her old, evil snark and pure adoration and I can't stop the answering snerk of laughter. It earns me a hard press of cheekbone or possibly a soft bite, I can't tell, but this time their chuckles warm me instead of alarm me.


	2. Chapter 2

++ Emma's POV ++

This was my stupid idea and I'm pussing out. Get it together, Swan! Watching Ruby and Regina kiss had been every bit as sexy as I'd thought it would be, their combined nerves making it sweet too. Ruby's so easy to like, even more so now that she has her fairy tale personality back as well. It's no leap why my family line has always adored her.

Okay time to stop that train of thought before I really do ruin this whole damn night.

Taking a deep breath and pushing aside any thoughts of parents and sons, I tangle bossy fingers into the silky hair at the base of Ruby's skull and mouth experimentally at her temple and cheekbone. The long strands are finer than Regina's thick mane or even my tresses, hanging poker straight and smelling warm and clean with a hint of her scent and-- maybe I'm imagining it-- something sorta wild and musky. The reminders that she is so much more than human come at the oddest times, a gleam in her eye, a stillness to her body as though she hears something far away. It's endlessly interesting to watch...

The rest of the dogpile on the couch has gotten sick of my dithering and there are soft mouths at my throat and jaw, shutting up my pinwheeling thoughts.

"Thinking too hard," Regina mutters against my windpipe and the flash of blunt teeth brushing my skin is a visceral jolt. There is always a part of us that remembers the past, the violence and hate that bled away to leave only scars behind. I don't mind because a dangerous Regina is an even sexier Regina and no one sees much of that particular animal any longer, so I get my thrills when I can. Turns out once the abuse and madness gets pried off like rusted armor, the woman's a sweet and sorta innocent girlish sort. Who would have thought?

Not so with Ruby it seems. That expressive mouth hovers close, but hesitates. Yeah, I get that. This is a weird step in a rare friendship I treasure dearly and I don't want to screw things up any more than she does. But I still believe we can handle it. So I nuzzle at the corner of Ruby's mouth and she echoes the gesture, our breaths mingling.

Regina's right, Rubes is a good kisser. Nervous half-kisses quickly get involved enough that I really do stop thinking, totally caught up in wet heat and sharp teeth and exploring tongues. I don't even realize how hard I've tightened up my fist in her hair until Ruby makes a low, sexy sound and her head falls back to reduce the pressure.

"Tease," she breathes softly, eyes closed and my grin is totally involuntary. A long look with my wide-eyed lover assures me that we're still okay and I'm quite pleased to dip down and kiss the hell out of her familiar mouth, gripping both their bodies close.

"Okay, so neither of you is heavy, but combined on this damn couch, I'm getting squashed. Time to move the party."

With some giggling and poor Ruby getting dropped on the floor, we all manage to get untangled and things get weird again for a moment before I grab Ruby again and jerk that lanky body close and kiss her like I mean it.

"Go on, Bossy," she whispers, soft and sultry. "Lead the way."

Emboldened now, she grabs Regina's hand while I get a handful of shirt and head upstairs. 

"Never been here before," Ruby muses conversationally as we get to the privacy of the master bedroom and she looks around as though this were a nice, normal social visit. "It's nice."

I swap a loaded glance with Regina, wondering of my pal is jerking my chain, but hoping she's just being a tease. A long look at Ruby's dancing eyes confirms the latter and I cross my arms and give her as decent a 'don't mess with me' stare as I can muster up. "You can get the tour later."

"Fair enough," she plays along, that gaze sharp and playful and hungry. "You don't mind if I get comfortable, do you?"

Not waiting for an answer, Ruby's unbuttoned her silky pullover to tug it off and gracefully drape it over the chaise by the window. 

"It's a little warm in here."

Yeah, and that's more than just the low fire makin' it that way. With a grace I envy, Rubes skins off her camisole top, revealing a classic lacy black bra that looks good on her flatly muscled torso.

"Well, maybe we should just make it a pajama party then."

It's a lame line, but I get a grin for the effort and can practically feel Regina's hot gaze on the side of my head. She's taken up a perch on the edge of the bed, a shadowy observer for the moment as Ruby and I bullshit our way through this.

"Oooo, a sleepover," Ruby chuckles to take any stinging sarcasm from her words. "Do you have something I could wear? I didn't bring a thing with me."

Swallowing renewed nerves, I step close, pushing her hands away from her lingerie. "Who says anyone in this room sleeps in pajamas?"

That quiets the jumpy laughter and the restless gaze, similar but darker than my own, focuses again. The vulnerability and need brought on by all the anticipation makes me drop my gaze and dredge up enough courage to trace a curious finger along the lacy edges of the bra. "It's pretty. This is new, yes? Bet it can't be that comfortable then. Maybe a little scratchy on your poor skin. Would you like a hand? You seem a little flustered."

"Yes," she manages to grind out between clenched teeth and I can't ignore the ego boost that gives me. Nor how she shudders when I pry apart the front catch of the fancy bra so that I can trail teasing fingers over her sternum and down her belly.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

My voice has gotten low and throaty even to my own ears and Regina makes a quiet, needy sound that deepens my hungry grin. Ruby's eyes are huge in her face, nostrils flared and teeth gritted. Poor thing looks ready to combust, but I can't resist being even more of a tease. 

"Aw, your poor skin."

Not looking away from her glittering gaze, I trail fingertips over the lines I can feel in her flesh where the new bra had been digging into her skin. Only when Ruby drops her gaze do I look away as well, watching my hands on her skin, nearly as pale as my own

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this never got finished!


End file.
